Reflections of the sky
by Clouds on Monday
Summary: Fame and fortune, is that what Finn had always wanted? When the Storm Hawks meet a celebrity, Finn comes up with a cunning plan. But will Finn get more than he had bargained for in his get rich quick scheme? Get ready for a bumpy, funny and chaotic ride!
1. Sneak peek

Reflections of the sky

**Reflections of the sky**

**Authors note**

Yes… I know… I know…. I am starting another story while I have not updated the others…. I just have the tendency to post uncompleted stories. Therefore, until I actually finish my stories on draft then I will post each completed chapter.

However, for this fic… it is different!

I have actually finished a fic! This fic! Therefore, I will post all of the chapters as soon as I have patched through my Beta reader.

In addition, just to alert you all, I have written a little teaser. Keep looking out for this!

Because this is a finished series… maybe, I should write a sequel XD But I do not know, I need to hear your say about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual Storm Hawks characters, actual plot, setting or Aerrows' awesome hair.**

- - -

**Cool Culture magazine**

**The all so brilliant, Jet Zitchson, is one of the contestants for this years Air Boarding championship! The contest will be held in three weeks time on Terra Rex. Every contestant has been training hard for this event. So, tell me Jet, how have you been preparing for the Atmos Championships?**

Jet: laughs Well, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I go on trips with my coach and we just literally jump out of a building. While air boarding of course! I'm pretty good with my track racing, so I haven't been practicing as much as my air formations.

**Interesting, so you're pretty relaxed about his competition?**

Jet: Relaxed? Sorry mate, you got the wrong word there. More or less excited, that's how I feel. I have this strange adrenaline rush whenever I think about the competition. I'm pretty hyped up now, come to think of it!

**Whoa boy! Laughs But surely, you must be doing something to relax you, to calm down your nerves at least?**

Jet: Hmmm… nope! No relaxing here! I'm just a little like Billy-Rex, hardcore rocker! Whenever I'm nervous, I go to rock concerts to keep my mind concentrated on other things. It's the way I am laughs

**So you do get nervous! Well, of course you must be getting nervous about something, is there anything that makes you go on edge?**

Jet: Well, being at the bottom of the chart of course! Don't forget, I'm gonna have to try to live up the other rookie in this competition. Roxis Edgeway, phwaor! Didn't see that coming!

**Ah, yes. Roxis Edgeway, best air board rookie ever seen in Atmos! Coming into the championship unknown then suddenly came third place in the league! She has been in the top ten every year after that! When you came in last year, you managed to get to 22****nd****, which is still very impressive because most rookies in their first few years only linger at the bottom of the league until they get more experience.**

Jet: Yeah, that's right. Most other new comers to this competition are almost always people who think they are the best. When reality kicks in, they realise how much hard work, commitment and strength has to come out for this. So, we don't really acknowledge them unless they manage to move up in the league or if they jump up to a very high rank in the leader board, like what Roxis did. So many young people these days. Take the Storm Hawks, no one acknowledged them because of their age. Now, two years on, they are brilliant! No one really expected that coming either. It's amazing what some people can do these days.

**It is amazing. But don't forget, your one of the hopefuls who can get to first place. Even Roxis, best rookie, hasn't achieved first place yet. The judges said that you are good enough for first place, you just lack experience.**

Jet: Yes, well, I'm flattered! I only came in to the competition last year, the year after Roxis was new, and I think it's gonna take more than just experience. Roxis is a very determined and gutsy air boarder, and Roxis didn't have any experience when she came third place.

**Well, we will be rooting for you! Thank you for coming, Jet, and good luck!**

Jet: Thanks so much, and rock on!

- - -

Finn put down the magazine. A large grin was plastered on his face, his music was blaring in the background. He closed his eyes and listened to the guitar solo that was playing on his radio. _In the magazine again!_

If Finn had read this two years ago he would have been ecstatic. Now seventeen, the Storm Hawks has been regularly mentioned in the press and public, and Finn hasn't been too bothered with it. He wanted an entire article about the Storm Hawks, or even better, an entire article about him, _Finn, _with a picture of him on the front page of a magazine. He was well known in Atmos, but that just wasn't enough… he wanted fame and fortune. He didn't want others to take him seriously, he wanted others to love him!

His own _Finn_ fanclub. His own mansion. His back balance to be in seven figure numbers. Fame and fortune. Sure, being a Storm Hawk shouldn't need to be fame and fortune, its about saving others. But the appreciation and recognition should be nice!

_I want to be known more! _Finn wanted to be loved.

_I want to be famous, and I will be!_


	2. Gears to Connect us all

**Reflections of the Sky**

Authored by Pauline Marshall

Original concept by Nerd Corps

Based on television show 'Storm Hawks'

**Chapter one**

Gears to connect us all

All things in existence work with each other like cogs and gears. Everything fits together. Each thing has its own purpose. Its own unique mechanism, and although it works very differently from the others they all still coincide with each other. They all complement other mechanisms, like complex machinery. All things in existence works with each other like cogs and gears.

All things in existence were designed by a greater being, to give everything in existence a chance, a chance to simply exist. But not everything has had its chance to work yet. Some are working continuously, like a planet revolving through night and day, like the Universe increasing its size, like the continuous beating of a heart. Some works only when it needs to, like the eyes to see light, like the tide to rise in the presence of the moon, like the flushing of the cheeks in the presence of love. And some that only works when triggered; a gun; an avalanche; a volcano; the actions of blind anger.

To trigger an action, the consequences can damage both sides of a fight like a double edged sword. To destroy something, you also destroy yourself. Sometimes, the damage cannot be seen on the outside, but on the inside it tears them apart.

One woman pulled the trigger. Now she suffers the consequences.

Some may say that if you take a life, your soul would be ripped out of your body. They say that this is to balance the world. Someone sacrifices their soul to force death upon someone else.

This woman pulled the trigger, and forced an early death to another. Her consequence is to live through the burden of carrying guilt in her conscience for the rest of her life. She murdered someone. She killed her husband, right after killing the other woman he was seeing behind her back.

Every police force on Atmos searched for her on every possible Terra she could have hid in. Eventually they found her stowed away on a combat ship, hiding away in the cargo deck. She was sent to Terra Badlands, a large prison that rose above the clouds.

She thought she had a good enough excuse killing off the pair. She couldn't tolerate unfaithful people, and she found out that her husband kept on finding every excuse to leave her presence. She grew suspicious, and followed him on a few of his trips. Every time he left the house, she found him seeing another girl, and they both walked into theaters, cinemas and restaurants where she couldn't follow their footsteps. She caught her husband cheating her, and told the judge that she had the right to put her husband and the other woman in their places.

The judge told her a different story. Her husband had a previous marriage, and had a daughter. When they were divorced his ex moved away and took his child with her. His daughter traced him when she became older, but they agreed to keep it a secret.

It turns out that they were not dating but, in fact, were just father and daughter having fun. They kept it a secret so that they could surprise his wife one day.

Her heart broke into a million pieces.

Life imprisonment was what she had to serve inside the prison.

Nearly three weeks into her prison sentence, she fell ill. Every morning she would vomit. She either lost her appetite completely or she constantly craved food. The prison medical staff inspected her. The results that they produced showed that she didn't suffer from any illnesses. It was much more surprising and much more unexpected. She was pregnant.

She killed her husbands' daughter, and she killed the father of her unborn child. This is the burden she had to carry for the rest of her life. The guilt of being the main reason why her child has to suffer from not having a father, and to have a cold-blooded murderer as a mother, this is her punishment.

This is the pain she has to live through.

Such pain.

Such deep, deep pain.

- - -

Nothing could have been any more disastrous-

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-than Finn on Terra Rapids.

"DUDE! IM ROCKING MAN! WAHOOOOOOO!"

Welcome to Terra Rapids, home to the white water rapid rivers that dangerously carves its way through sharp twists and turns and steep waterfalls. Situated near the tropics of Atmos, the Storm Hawks arrived for a _relaxing_ holiday for their second anniversary since their debut two years ago. Stork, Finn, Junko, Piper and Radarr chose to have their anniversary on their team leaders' birthday. Aerrow, last descendant of the original Storm Hawks, is finally aging to his sweet sixteen. As the Storm Hawks are growing older, adults and other sky knights alike are recently starting to take them more seriously. In fact, the Storm Hawks are starting to miss being called 'snot nosed kids playing sky knights'. However, even though they have matured a little physically, mentally they are still as childish as ever-

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

-As Finn demonstrates.

"Finn! Can you keep it down!" a rather distressed girl hissed towards the hyperactive blonde boy. "Your embarrassing me!" her cheeks flushed as she saw many faces staring at her from many directions, shaking their heads in disapproval or sniggering at her humiliation.

"Piper, you need to loosen up! We're on vacation and we should have fun!" the over enthusiastic blonde teen replied. He gave her a half smile, shooting her with his two pistol hands. "Chica-cha, Piper! We are gonna have a blast!"

"Chica-no, Finn! We are waiting in line, waiting for entry to the Terra Rapids, with you screaming into my ears! What are you, a siren?" Piper rolled her eyes at Finn before crossing her arms. Finn shrugged it off.

"We are just about to get checked in to the most popular resort in the whole of Atmos! Don't you understand? This is the biggest break we are gonna get, so might as well savor every moment of being here!" he tried to motivate the chocolate skinned girl. Piper, however, still wasn't impressed.

"Finn, we are queuing! We have been in line for around three hours! What is so exciting about it?" she huffed. Finn shrugged, a large grin plastered on his face. Piper sighed in defeat. She and Finn agreed to wait in line to book some reservations for their vacation while the rest of the team is fixing the Condor. Something has been a little…_ 'Iffy' _with their airship, as Junko puts it. The steering wasn't as well connected as it used to be, it wasn't as economized as it used to be either judging as to how quickly it drains its energy crystal fuel. The Condor was also very noisy, making it much less stealthy. In addition, it was getting slower, much slower… In fact, it was getting so slow that the Condor is no longer the fastest airship in Atmos; the Airside, an airship that belonged to the sky knight squadron "Ultra fire", took their place as world's fastest. Stork, the Storm Hawks carrier pilot and paranoid Merb, was mortified at his beloved ships condition. To Stork, the Condor was more than just an air carrier. It was his home, and whenever he was in danger he always felt secure inside the ship, protected from the outside under its metal shell. His home was in a critical condition, and so was his sanity. Storks' paranoia was getting worse by the second. Junko, the squadrons' mechanic, predicted that the Condor has around two weeks left before it shuts down completely. _'Ultimate doomsday_', as Stork describes it.

"I seriously will never get to understand you, Finn, no matter how long I get to know you" Piper sighed, her shoulders slumped. Finn crossed his arms, shaking his head at her.

"Piper, like I said, loosen up!" Finn replied quickly, raising an eyebrow. Piper closed her eyes and let out an internal scream. Not only was she annoyed at Finn for being… well, _annoying_… but she was also tense about the condition of the Condor. Inside, Finn is too. The whole squadron is worried. After all, the Condor is their home.

Piper became aware of how stressed she is and pulled herself together, giving Finn a small smile. Finn gave her a smile back, shooting her again with his pistol hands.

"Chica-cha"

Another hour had passed waiting in the long line before the two finally reached the main office of the resort. They booked in their weekend stay at the resort and trudged their way back to the Condor, which was parked at the far end of the Terra. Finn and Piper did not bring their skimmers as they needed to conserve their energy crystals, mainly because so much of the crystals are ending up to be consumed by the sickly airship.

It took them twenty minutes to walk back to the Condor.

Junko was working busily outside of the Condor, fixing the underside harness that housed the carriers' wheels. He wiped his brow from sweat with the back of his hand before looking to his left, spotting two other teens nearing. He grinned childishly, but happily, before dropping what he was doing and shouting their names at the tops of his lungs.

"Piper! Finn!" he hollered, watching the two waving back at the Wallop, too tired and lazy to call out in return. The giant placed down his tools before he walked up to Finn and Piper, panting a little from his extensive work. "What took you so long, guys? We were worried about you!"

The three began to get inside the carrier, explaining to Junko as to how busy the resort is and how long they have waited in line just to book in the resorts hotel. Radarr skittered towards them as they entered the ship, giving them a welcoming screech before climbing up Finns' shoulder, tousling his blonde hair. Finn tickled under Radarr's chin ("hey, how's it going my mini man?") as he walked to the main navigational room. He greeted a green Merb upon entering, whom was fixing a few gears into place to prevent it from rattling. Stork gave Finn a defeated sigh before returning to his work, his eye twitching slightly. Finn waved it off, feeling Radarr scrambling off his shoulder and bounding towards someone else who had just entered the room. Piper smirked at him as the blue creature happily bounced onto Aerrow.

"Is the hotel all ready and booked up?" he smiled, running his hand through his shock of red hair. Finn shot him with his pistol hands.

"Chica-cha! All set and ready to go birthday boy!"

Aerrow laughed modestly, giving the others a smile. Radarr chirped by his side contently, daydreaming about the fun that was yet to come. Junko and Finn were both excited about the rapids too, as they also stood and stared into space, daydreaming with a slow smiled spread across their faces.

"So,' Piper started as she settled down onto a chair. "How are the repairs going so far?"

Storks head perked up, glancing over with a sinister expression across his face.

"Terrible, the Condor isn't even improving. For the past… _torturing_… hours, we keep finding more and more faults with it. It turns out that the Condor has only five days until… _ultimate doomsday _arrives…"

Storks tone was dark, and sapped the happy feeling out of everyone. The Merbs' eye twitched before he resumed to fixing his beloved Condor. Aerrow shrugged it off, smiling to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry Stork; we'll visit the professional mechanics after our short vacation. It's not far from the Tropics so we'll get it fixed soon" Aerrow said, reassured.

The group then got themselves ready, and set themselves off towards the resort hotel. They all celebrated their second anniversary, most especially their team leaders sixteenth birthday. The two day holiday was the most fun the whole squadron had in a long time. They all enjoyed and relished every minute of it.

Little do they all know, this is the last time they are going to have fun in a long while.

A very, very long while.

Stork was correct, ultimate doomsday certainly is nearing…

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes guys! Story is now proof read! Story is completed! I worked hard for this... and you have to work to get your next chapter! Bwahahahaha**

Right guys, I really want **proper** reviews this time! I don't mind compliments, I don't mind flaming (they make me laugh my bottom off) and I don't mind suds... but, as a writer (whom is trying to achieve writing as a career path) would **love** to have critique! So, in order to post the next chapter I would like to have a certain amount of reviews in the format below;

2 Bad points about this chapter  
1 Good point about this chapter  
And your usual comments afterwards if you prefer

The amount of reviews will become higher after every chapter, so your gonna have to work HARDER (harharhar!) if you want to read the end of the Fic!

Thats all for now! And hope you enjoyed the story so far!

Pazzy xXx


	3. The Lost and Lonely

**Chapter 2**

The lost and the lonely

It is the very last night of their two day stay at Terra Rapids. The Storm Hawks, even Stork, found a feature on the terra to their liking. Stork was intrigued with the Hotel library, and frequently scanned the resort for engineering opportunities. If he saw a mechanic structure deemed interesting or useful to include in the Condor, he would visualize taking it apart then put everything back together again, learning its structure and how it works. Piper was also on the road to knowledge, as she frequently asks some of the staff about the water crystals used to make the water rapids into… well, _rapids _instead of normal rivers. But Piper wasn't all work and no play. She also had a ride at the white waters. Finn and Junko also frequently had their share of fun on the white waters, Junko most especially. Finn may have had his fun at the rapids, but he got most of his kicks from the "hot babes" that gathered at the resort in their plenty's. Unfortunately for Finn, his "hot stuff" ways were "way too hot for them". Apparently the girls were just playing "hard to get". Radarr, however, was a mystery most of the time. He critters away and returns, only when he comes back the little blue fur ball is extremely tired and has a big smile plastered on his face.

However, Aerrow didn't feel quite as if he had the time of his life. Although the rapids gave him the frequent adrenaline rush, his thirst for adventure wasn't quite quenched.

Aerrow ran a hand through his red hair, fluffing it a little. He yawned silently as he walked to the hotel balcony, his heavy boots thudding on the tiled floors. He leaned on the balcony rails, sighing as he looked up at the night sky. Tiny stars pinpricked the midnight blue hue of the heavens. A few of them blinked, and some simply flickered, as if cheekily winking at the young Sky knight.

_Sky knight_… ahh… the mere mention of the word lingered like the chime of a bell. _Aerrow the Sky knight,_ he thought, reminiscing the times when he was in Sky knight academy. It was his dream. Becoming a Sky knight was his life goal. When he achieved the title, his goal had been completed, but he didn't feel complete himself. He didn't feel as if he could die happy. No, he wanted much more.

_The Storm Hawks_, that's what he wanted. To revive the fallen legion of heroes was his ultimate goal. Then he met Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr. They helped him out, they formed his beloved squadron, and they fulfilled his ultimate goal.

Even then he didn't feel quite so complete.

And when he met the Cyclonians, and the Dark Ace, he knew he had to defeat them. His greatest desire, defeat the Dark Ace. Nothing would stop him from fulfilling his ultimate goal.

Many times he has destroyed many of their plans. Countless times he has kicked the Dark Ace's sorry little hiney. His ultimate goal, completed once again. His life, still repeatedly feeling quite empty. Only when looking back he realized what he is.

He isn't _Aerrow the Sky knight, last descendant of the original Storm Hawks and leader of the new squadron… _no, it was a mask to describe himself, to cover up his true self. To cover up reality.

_Indecisive_? No, that wasn't a strong enough word to describe him. Perhaps _confused _could cut it? No, it still didn't fit him.

_Lost_…

That was it; that was what he was._ Lost_, and unsure of where to go. When he follows what he thought was the right direction, he still ends up in a different place, unsure of what to do in his situation. He was stranded.

"Why…" he muttered under his breath. His eyes scanned the starry sky, searching it as if the night held answers. Aerrow gave up searching and sighed, leaning a little more on the balcony rails. Why is everything so complicated? Why can't things be simple? If everything was simple no-one would need to struggle to live anymore. Everyone would lead a happy life. No one deserved to live through hard times.

_What am I thinking? _Aerrow wanted to kick himself. _If life was simple, we would lead boring lives, going through the same routine everyday. We wouldn't search for answers because everything would be given to us on a silver plate. We live like this so we can discover ourselves; discover what we truly want on our own._

_We live through hard times so we can grow stronger._

_I just haven't found my true self yet_.

Aerrow felt better. Going outside and thinking things over always made him feel good. Clearing his conscience and reassuring himself on a regular basis is the reason to why he is more confident about life. He smiled to himself, straightened up and turned on his heels before retreating to his hotel room. Tonight, he will sleep easy. He is going to need his sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day after all.

- - -

"Awww man! Why can't we stay a little longer?" a distressed Finn complained. A backpack was swinging by his side on one strap, the other strap dragging on the floor lazily. "The Finn man still got a line of hot chicks waiting for me at the hotel!"

Piper rolled her eyes (yet again) and slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead. Ever since Finn grew tall, the seventeen year old also grew bigheaded. Sure, his physical appearance matured a little and grew to be quite good looking, but he still didn't get the jist of girls not wanting "Mr. Loverman" to come along, but girls only want guys who respect them. Then again, this is Finn. Finn is always clueless.

Junko gave Finn a reassuring pat on the back, giving the grumpy blonde a big grin.

"Don't worry buddy" he smiled. "You'll get a girlfriend eventually"

Finn huffed and hoisted his bag on his shoulder fully. He mumbled _thanks_ to the Wallop as he entered the Condor, disappearing into his room. Loud heavy metal music blasted from his room afterwards.

Much to the rest of the Storm Hawks annoyance, they chose to ignore the loud music and pressed on to their own rooms. They all dressed back into their uniforms. Vacation is over. Now the Storm Hawks are back on duty again.

Stork headed the Condor for Terra Ray, where the nearest mechanic garage was situated. His beloved Condor whined a high pitch tone, a few _clangs _and _bangs_ here and there. The airship really was in a critical condition, and Aerrow did not think that the Condor would manage to get to the next Terra after the engine failed momentarily, causing it to decline in a sharp descent before recovering to normal height.

They were so relieved when they finally arrived at their destination. Stork nearly fainted from the shock, but held himself strong. Apparently, according to Stork, continuous fainting can higher the infection rate of the dreaded _mind _worms. Aerrow shrugged at Stork for his paranoia, almost feeling a little sorry for him. Constantly afraid of getting inflicted with doom and diseases, Aerrow couldn't help but be grateful for not being in Storks shoes. Honestly, he really does.

"Okay team," Aerrow rounded up the rest of the Storm Hawks. "Me and Piper will go and check in with the garage. Stork and Junko, you make a list of the problems with the ship, and don't forget to include every booby trap on board – we don't want to hurt any of the mechanics – you too Radarr. Finn, umm… you go and get some fuel crystals for our skimmers"

Aerrow directed each of the members, pointing at them with a finger whilst giving them their instruction. Stork and Junko got to work immediately, Junko telling Stork the problems he found on the Condor while Stork listed them down, Radarr resting on Storks shoulders. Aerrow and Piper waved goodbye to the crew and set off for the reception of the garage, casually talking as they were walking. Finn, however, wasn't fussed and reclined back into his room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Stork called, pausing from writing his very long list. Finn sighed irritably, shaking his blonde head.

"Dude, I bought loads of fuel crystals just before we left the resort. Plus I got two extra crates of them with three Nitro crystals from my own money." He replied grumpily before getting back to his room. Junko, Stork and Radarr looked at each other quizzically. Storks' eye was twitching slightly.

"Finns down because he didn't pick up a girl from Terra Rapids" Junko explained, shrugging a little. A blast of heavy metal music escaped from Finns room, causing all three of them to suddenly jump. Stork shook his head, clearly not very amused by Finns annoying habits.

Stork finished writing the list of all of his secret traps on the Condor, including the triggers that will set them off. Junko scratched the back of his head in confusion as he stared at the list. The list was so long it took up the space of the whole of his notebook, on both sides of every single page. The Wallop finally realized the full extent of how bad the Condor really is. Stork could only look at it in horror.

"Hey guys" Piper greeted them as she returned to the airship with Aerrow. She cocked an eyebrow at them, placing a hand on her hips. "Why the long faces?"

Junko held up the notebook, flicking through all of the pages. Piper and Aerrow looked at the list with wide eyes.

"Man, the bill is gonna be pretty big" Aerrow muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we should have gone to a cheaper place." He confessed.

"Why? Have we booked a session with an expensive one this time?" Junko questioned. Aerrow shook his head.

"It's not expensive, but it's not the cheapest either…" he shrugged. "Just an average machinery garage"

Stork suddenly perked up in panic. "It's not gonna steal or sell the Condor, is it?" he asked, clearly petrified of losing his home. "You know what happened last time… with the terrible incident with the Colonel"

Piper giggled, placing a hand on Storks shoulder for reassurance. "No, it's a decent mechanic workshop. It really showed in their ratings"

Once again, Junko looked up in confusion. It was all too much for the poor Wallop to take in. "What ratings?" he asked, scratching the top of his head.

Piper proceeded to explain, her knowledgeable tone of voice echoed around the room. "Some garages are rated like Hotels. A five star hotel means it's one of the best hotels you can get. Same thing goes with garages as they are all rated on a scale of one to five, five being the best score."

Aerrow nodded, smiling at Piper. "The garage we checked into is a five point mechanical garage. We got a good price for a good mechanic too"

"What machine station is that?" Stork asked, his eyes twitching.

"Edgeway mechanics" Piper replied.

The heavy metal music that echoed from Finns room suddenly ceased. Finn exploded out of his quarters, zooming towards the Storm Hawks at frightening speed. A huge, ecstatic grin was plastered on his face; his eyes were shining like big, blue disco balls. Radarr chirped in fear as he scrambled towards Aerrow's shoulder before hiding behind his head, his nose muzzled into his red hair for comfort.

"Did you just say _Edgeway Mechanics_… as in **THE **_Edgeway Mechanics?" _Finn was bouncing off his toes, facing Aerrow with glee. Aerrow nodded, a little freaked out with Finns sudden reaction. He had never seen Finn have such an odd swing before, behaving like a kid who took too much sugar for him to handle.

"Y-yeah, no need to get too excited about it, Finn" Aerrow stuttered, edging away from the blonde slowly. Finns' jaw dropped, his shoulders drooped and his arms limped lazily at his sides in a dramatic fashion.

"You have no idea who works in there, do you Aerrow?" he questioned, his voice showing shock and disbelief. It almost sounded like he was trying to communicate with a caveman. Aerrow shook his head again, looking at the rest of the team for an explanation. The rest shrugged at him, obviously unaware of whoever works at the machinery station. Finn gasped, again in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Don't you tell me you have never heard of the famous rookie air boarder, Roxis Edgeway?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, didn't really see any reviews for the last Chapter, but I'm a little somewhat disappointed. I decided to post the next chapter for this fic because I'm nice, but seriously... reviews are so much appreciated! I would rather have reviews so I would at least know whether people are actually reading this or that people are just browsing through some fanfiction but just flipping through each of them. Remember kids! Review! I'm not going to post the Next Chapter until I get at least 8 reviews for this fic in total. Yup, I'm that stingy**

**Anyway, hope your enjoying it so far, and have a nice day! Woot!**

**Pazzy xxx**


	4. Of Screws and the Screwed

**Chapter 3**

Of Screws and the Screwed

"You better get me an autograph, Junko!" Finn ordered; his eyes wide and his mouth grinning madly. Finn almost looked psychotic; wearing an air board championship shirt, a thick pile of magazines tucked under his arm, an autograph book in one hand and a pen tucked behind his ear. Everyone can tell that he was a big fan of this '_Roxis Edgeway'_.

"Uhh… Finn?" Junko questioned the hyperactive boy. Finn looked up at the Wallop. Junko scratched the back of his head. "What is so special about this person, I mean, who is Roxis?"

Finn staggered, back into his over the top and dramatic act. He looked at Junko in disbelief; his jaw dropping so low it looked as if it were unhinged.

"Who is Roxis? WHO is ROXIS?" Finn was shouting, his arms waving dangerously in the air. His magazines dropped on the floor, but Finn ignored it and carried on with ranting to Junko about how deprived he is of the _Cool Culture_. Aerrow and Piper eyed the magazines on the floor. Radarr picked one of them up and faithfully handed it to Aerrow. He took it and had a look at the front cover before flipping through the magazine to read an article. Piper craned her neck over Aerrow's shoulder curiously, reading one of the articles that Aerrow was also reading.

"Finn, isn't Roxis a guy?" Aerrow enquired, Finn swerved dangerously quickly to face Aerrow. His actions startled them a little.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Finn said, shocked. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Well, Roxis is a guys name… so I thought he was a guy at first." Aerrow shrugged casually. "So I didn't expect this person to be a girl"

Piper looked at Aerrow, her eyebrow cocked up. "What's wrong with females with a name that isn't feminine?" she asked, unimpressed.

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way, it was just unexpected, that's all" Aerrow stuttered defensively. Piper rolled her eyes and smiled. Junko, however, was a little lost and looked at Stork, whom wasn't paying any attention to the conversation and reading through the long list of faults and traps on the ship.

Finn started to pick up his magazines from the floor and collected the magazine from Aerrow, back to his grumpy self. He couldn't believe it! Who hasn't heard of the greatest air board rookie that Atmos has ever seen? The nerve of some people!

"Dude, all of you need to get a life! You are all so serious lately! Don't you ever hear or read the current _Cool Culture_?" Finn said, somewhat a little disgruntled. "God, you are all like old people!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks shook their heads and proceeded to go to the garage, Finn urging them to hurry up, Junko following at his heels.

- - -

The larger, spacious garage was busily working on skimmers, heli-scooters and air ships. The place smelled of oil and polish, a few screws and tools were scattered on the floor here and there. Junko marveled at the speed of some of the workers, screwing and repairing machines at an impossible pace even for Junko to work well at. Stork was also fascinated at the quick pace of the workers, but unimpressed at the state of the garage, scared it might fall apart on top of them. Piper smiled at a few of the workers as she walked passed them, some replying with a grunt or a nod. Aerrow, however, was trying to stop Finn from running off, searching for the air boarder he was so fanatical about.

"Finn, we gotta stay together!" Aerrow was struggling with keeping Finn with the group.

"Hey, I've so gotta get her autograph! Then her famous friends will recommend me to their agents after they see how awesome I am! And then I'm gonna be rich and famous! If girls find out I'm a super star celebrity, chicks are so gonna dig me!" Finns' eyes were dreamy and sparkling, caught up in another silly fantasy that he usually throws himself into. Aerrow shook his head, dragging Finn along by his arms.

"No, girls aren't going to like you for it, but the gold diggers will" Aerrow retorted. Finn shot him with evils, his bottom lip stuck out in a grumpy pout. Aerrow laughed and stuck his tongue out at him in return. Finn did the same before grinning, and messing up Aerrows' hair.

"So, you must be the Storm Hawks" a tall, burly man walked in. He was possibly in his thirties, with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing an oil stained tank top, with an oil stained pair of very loose combats. He took of one of his yellow heat proof gloves and stuck out his hand to Aerrow, who they both exchanged with a handshake. "The name is Craigis, the deputy manager of this repair station, Edgeway Mechanics. The head manager, or 'Boss', is out so your gonna have to deal with all the details with me for the meantime"

The Storm Hawks nodded, Stork handed Craigis the long list of faults and traps. The burly man chuckled as he gave a quick browse through it. "Gosh, you've gotten yourself in a real pickle with your air ship, haven't ya?" he laughed, passing the list to the mechanic behind him. The smaller engineer took the list and hurried off to his team and discussed through the list. Craigis nodded at the team and turned his attention to the Storm Hawks. "No matter though, but we're gonna have to give your Condor an inspection just incase you have missed anything"

Piper nodded and showed Craigis and the team of mechanics towards the Condor. Half an hour later they returned to the workshop, the burly man was looking rather exhausted.

"So," Stork started. "Is the Condor going to be okay?"

Craigis nodded. "Yes, nothing bad that we can't do."

"How long is it going to take?" the Merb questioned again. Craigis cupped his split chin in thought.

"I'm not sure…" he pondered. "Around two weeks, give or take two or three days."

Junko's mouth opened in shock. "Two weeks? That's like a very, very… uh… long time!"

Craigis shrugged his big, muscular shoulders. "I'm sorry, but it's the best we could do…"

The team looked at each other worriedly. Aerrow faced back to Craigis. "It doesn't matter, is there any chance that we can get a temporary ship until the Condor is repaired?"

Craigis shook his head. "Sorry, red, this area of Atmos doesn't have any temp rides, so I guess your gonna have to stay here on Terra Ray until we get your air carrier fully repaired."

The Storm Hawks groaned while Stork made a strange high pitched sound.

"Don't worry guys; at least we're on Terra Ray. It's like a blessing in disguise, we've just extended our holiday" Piper grinned, lightening up the mood. She turned to the deputy manager. "So how much is the repair gonna cost?"

The burly man cupped his chin again, pondering and tapping his foot. "Not sure, love…" he turned to face his team of engineers. "What do you think, boys?"

The mechanics quickly had a look at Stork and Junko's list of faults, discussing the cost of getting them all repaired. The shortest of the bunch stepped out of the group. "More or Less ten thousand"

Finn gasped, but choked as he accidentally breathed in his own tongue. Junko started thumping Finns' back in panic, but he hit the choking teenager too hard causing him to fly halfway across the garage, hitting one of the skimmers that was currently being repaired by a blonde female ("Hey! Wadda hell d'ya think your doin'!"), unfortunately the wings of the skimmer was jammed but became unstuck upon the impact of Finn, causing him to fly across the other side of the garage. He bounced on an air quad, accidentally triggering the ejector seat, causing him to yet again fly, but this time, out of an open window. A thud sounded, followed by a painful feminine scream.

"Wow, Finn" Junko called. "I didn't know you were good at sky tennis!"

The garage exploded with laughter.

"TEN THOUSAND!" he finally called as he re-entered the garage. Piper ran up to him, pulling his autograph pen out of his now messy blonde hair. "WHAT? Are you all INSANE? What is this, a repair bill or a ransom fee?"

Craigis shrugged his shoulders sheepishly while Finn continued to rant. "We might as well give you an arm, a leg and our first born! Throw in our skimmers and boob surgery too!"

"Finn! Stop shouting!" Piper finally managed to calm down the teenager. "And please don't scream, you sound like a girl"

Finn looked at the group grumpily, who sniggered at Pipers comment. "I don't scream like a girl"

"Yes you do" she replied. "You just did when you flew out of the window"

"But, I never screamed"

An intimating growl echoed outside, followed by a chain of violent swearing. "Uh-oh…" Craigis mumbled. "That'll be her… Hey everyone! Quick! Look busy!"

The staff obeyed, fixing and repairing their machines in a thundering pace. Loud footsteps were stomping towards the entrance of the workstation, the obscene cursing growing louder and louder. The Storm Hawks suddenly felt afraid… most especially Stork and Radarr. The swearing was getting louder and louder and louder, growing into a crescendo of cursing and cussing. A shadow silhouetted against the doorframe of the entrance, the sunlight behind the figure overwhelmed her body, casting her front in shadow.

She stopped swearing and she stared at everyone inside. The whole garage suddenly fell eerily silent.

It was like the grand entrance of the Devil itself.

"I swear!" she began. "Whichever one of you jumped on me, I will tear your head off, slice off the top, spoon out the insides and give it to your mother as a vase!"

Finn gulped. _I am so dead! Dead meat! Dead meat! Dead meat!_

She stepped inside, her leather boots clanking across the floor. She walked into the middle of the room, directly underneath one of the flickering electric lights that hung overhead on the ceiling. She was properly illuminated, making it easier for the group to see her features.

She was reasonably short in height; a shock of flamingo pink hair was tied lazily in a bunch at the back of her head. She wore a green oil stained shirt, clearly too big for her. Her beige baggy shorts were also oil stained and dusty, which were also a few sizes too big. Her means of holding her shorts up to her waist was a dark brown leather tool belt; the pockets were full of spare nuts and bolts, screws and nails, and spanners and wrenches. She had olive green eyes; her tanned skin was blotched with smudges of oil and dirt.

Finn instantly recognized her. He ran up to her, despite the unpleasant encounter he experienced earlier. The girl glared at him, radiating anger and rage. Finn merely gave her a toothy grin.

"Dude!" he cheered. "Roxis Edgeway! Oh my god! Can I have your autograph! I am so, like, your greatest fan! And I'm-"

"I don't care who you are!" she interrupted coldly. "I don't care if you're my number one fan, ruler of the world or if you are a walking, talking shish kebab! What I want to know is, are you the one who crash landed onto me?"

Finn nodded eagerly without thinking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the guy… now how about that autograph you owe me?"

Roxis' skin was almost as bright as her hair. _The nerve_! She couldn't believe it! How dare he ask for her autograph right after he reduced her to a pancake earlier on outside! But then again, so many disastrous things regarding fans asking for her autograph has happened in the past. Including the time she was having a shower and someone climbed up to the second floor bathroom window with a poster of her in between his teeth and a pen tucked behind his ear. She cringed at the thought, remembering how she grabbed the poster to cover-up her naked self and sprayed the creep with a squirt of shampoo in his eyes. He fell into the bushes below, throwing the soggy poster out of the window and closing it. Despite the window being shut, she could still hear him screaming in joy, "I have Roxis Edgeways soap imprint on my poster! This is so much better than an autograph!" he cried with ecstasy. _Creep! Some people can't control themselves!_

"My autograph? No, but I'll give you something even better! How about an imprint of my boot on your butt?" she growled as she leapt at him, her fists clenched, ready to reunite her knuckles to his knuckle-head. Craigis caught her in mid-air before she could have served Finn a knuckle sandwich, leaving Finn shocked, grateful that Craigis stopped her before she managed to turn Finns' face into a wrinkled prune.

"Now, Roxis, calm down… you know that you can't keep on getting stressed, it will distract you from the air boarding championship. It's only two weeks away, and by then you are going to have to keep your head clear and calm." Craigis soothed the thrashing girl in his arms, whom has calmed down. He set her back down and she dusted herself off. Roxis glared at Finn.

"You have better be careful, pretty boy, because if you annoy me again once more, your face ain't gonna be so pretty after I deal with you…"

Roxis snatched the autograph book from Finns' hands, grabbed a thick marker from her pocket and signed her name before thrusting the book back to him. She shunned passed him and stormed to the next room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Finn didn't know how to react or whether to smile or not. Junko came up to him and patted him on the back, grinning with pride.

"Way to go Finn! You got her autograph! I think she likes you!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Meh, next chapter anyway... despite having only 7 reviews :P**

**I'm nice, but I'd like to thank Lzsmith8 for the enthusiasm. Ha! All you other suckers out their lack it! XD**

**Anyway, never mind about review thingymabobs but reviews are very much appreciated. ALOT!**

**Until then, bubi!**

**Pazzy xxx**


	5. Pinky in the blues, blondie in the red

**Chapter 4**

Pinky in the Blues, Blondie in the Red

"You'll have to excuse the mess, our maid is feeling a little poorly…" the receptionist drawled as she directed the Storm Hawks around the hotel. "So I am afraid that room service is a little limited"

Storks' eyes were darting around the room in a hectic frenzy. He hugged his bag of belongings close to his chest protectively, more out of comfort than anything else to soothe his paranoid nerves. He never liked staying out overnight outside the Condor, and not being able to be inside his comfort zone of the Condor a further two weeks is already starting to prove as a challenge to him. Aerrow and Piper looked at him worriedly, concerned whether he could cope with being outside of his beloved airship. Radarr was also quite cautious, but only concerned about the state of the hotel they are staying in. He was sniffing every feature that deemed suspicious, including a few decorations and a flower vase. Once Radarr thought it was satisfactory, he moved on to the next object to investigate. Junko, however, wasn't much fussed, and followed the receptionist contently without hesitation. Finn followed the group, lugging bags and suitcases of his stuff behind him.

"Limited? More like _gone_ completely! Don't you have a luggage kid?" Finn complained, hoisting his guitar case so it wouldn't slip off his shoulder. The snobby receptionist sniffed at Finns comment and ignored him. She carried on walking, her black and shiny hair was bobbing up and down as she walked. She stopped and turned on her heel, whipping Finn with her hair as she swerved to face them. Finn wasn't impressed with the smell of her black locks; he never liked the sickening smell of roses. He doesn't even understand why girls even liked flowers; they just smell funny and sit in a vase until they wilt and die.

"These four doors lead to each of your rooms. Pick and choose" she sniffed, giving Aerrow their room keys as she left. Finn grabbed a key, waving it in Aerrows face.

"I claim dibs for a room for my own!" he grinned, dragging his luggage to the room on the far left of the corridor.

"Now hang on Finn" Piper called. "What about me?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. What about you?"

Piper sighed, shaking her head at Finns arrogance. "Hello!" she said, exaggerating her voice. "Look at me, it's stating the obvious, don't you think?"

"Piper is right" Aerrow joined, Junko was sniggering in the background. "Piper is the only girl we have here, so she is the one who should have a room for herself."

Aerrow held out his hand, Finn gave him back the keys with a little reluctance. Aerrow gave Piper her keys and she walked into her own room, closing the door quietly behind her. Finn huffed and gave an annoyed stare at Aerrow.

"That is so not fair!" he said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Just because she's a girl…"

Aerrow smiled, giving Finn a key for the room with two beds. "You choose who you want to share your room with, how about that?"

Finn shrugged and called Junko over to their dorm, disappearing inside to unpack their stuff. Aerrow turned to Stork and Radarr with a grin.

"Well, I guess that we're sharing too"

- - -

"Oh – My – God!" a rather shocked female gaped at the ship ahead of her. She scanned it with her green eyes, shocked at its appalling condition. How in hell can something so run down manage to work until now? Roxis couldn't figure it out. "How are we going to fix this? Are they seriously keeping this pile of junk?"

Craigis nodded, crossing his strong, muscular arms. "It's definitely worth keeping. Do you know what it is?"

Roxis' mouth was still gaping at the air carrier, looking a little silly as to how wide her mouth has managed to stretch. She shook her head, unable to tell what model the ship was.

"It's the Condor, once the fastest ship in Atmos. Pretty good, eh?" he replied, grinning at Roxis, who was still shocked.

"The Condor?" she managed to say. "Do you mean… no! No, no, no, no! No way!"

Craigis watched her as she stepped closer to the air carrier, inspecting the blue badge that was painted on the rusty surface. Her eyes started to sparkle. She swerved round to face the towering man.

"This belongs to the Storm Hawks? Wow, I have some pretty impressive clients today, why didn't you show me to them, I would have liked to meet them in person"

Craigis laughed at Roxis' astonishment. "You just did," he chuckled. "Don't you remember? You nearly killed one of them!"

Her eyes widened suddenly. She clamped her mouth shut as she looked up at her deputy. "Who? The guy who asked for my autograph?"

"The guy who asked for your autograph" he confirmed, amused by Roxis' multiple reactions. He hasn't seen Roxis this embarrassed since she told him about her shower incident. Boy, the publicity she received from that was crazy. All sorts of crazy rumors started going around about her, making Roxis incredibly uncomfortable when multiple interviewers from _Cool Culture_ started asking questions about it. Roxis may be a fiery and angry person who constantly goes into a state of rage, but Craigis knew that she is just more sensitive than the average person. Roxis just doesn't know how to deal with things that makes her uncomfortable. Craigis is just grateful that Roxis doesn't cry everything out; otherwise she wouldn't have her confidence that she would have needed in her air boarding. Air boarding is a very demanding sport, whether it is physically and mentally. Roxis needed her confidence to keep herself sane while doing the sport, even if it sacrificed her mind from being calm.

However, Roxis has been able to control herself lately. Previously, whenever Roxis was caught up in a raging mood there was nothing that could be done to stop her until she has managed to at least hit something with all of her strength. Now, she sometimes just exits the room to blow off some steam. If she doesn't then Craigis has to remind Roxis of her stress levels, which will hinder her at air boarding. But still, sometimes she will not stop, and will carry on being in an angry state.

Roxis is a scary person. Craigis had to admit it, but when she started behaving like a normal person and experiences other emotions, with anger standing aside, like embarrassment and awe, she can be quite an adorable person.

Craigis felt himself swell with pride, watching the short female oogling at the ship, muttering complaints about the Storm Hawks not maintaining their ship properly. She was the boss and manager of a five star garage station, and also a famous part time air boarder. She wasn't a very important character before. He remembered when she was younger, how she was the one who constantly worshipped air boarder stars, and how she was useless with her school work. All of her teachers were sure that her future wasn't very bright, and the only job she can possibly achieve is cleaning toilets. Then, a year later, she is known everywhere as the 'best rookie Atmos has ever seen'. She was unknown when she entered the air boarding championships. But when she came to third place out of the seventy contestants that entered, her future couldn't get any brighter.

With her winning earnings, she bought 'Edgeway Mechanics' and used her steady income from the garage for her savings account. She didn't spend it on luxuries like the other sports stars do, but kept her earnings for the future. She didn't want to spend the money on herself. She wanted to spend her money on friends.

If only she had any.

Her anger had gotten in the way for socializing properly. The fame had also gotten to her, making her wide open for leechers who try to get close to her for the fame instead of people who wanted to be friends with her for who she is. Roxis couldn't tell the difference between the two types, so decided to play it safe and avoid them altogether. Craigis felt sad for her.

"And look! They can't even clean the bearings of the jet propellers properly! Plus, there is loads of rust all over this ship! They really should take care of this properly!" she continued to rant, pointing to all of the flaws she could see and commenting to how it can be avoided. An armor plate gave way from the rust, missing Roxis from being hit by a few inches. She yelped as she dodged it, stepping away from the air carrier to join Craigis by his side.

"Did you see that?" she said, pointing to the Condor. "No, seriously! What is this?"

She jabbed her finger at the air ship again. "What? What is this?"

Craigis raised a brow. "I just told you what it is. I'm surprised you have forgotten already, Roxis"

"No, I haven't forgotten. It's a rhetorical question!"

"No, it's a Condor"

Roxis sighed, massaging a vein that was popping from her temple. Men sometimes!

Craigis chuckled, punching her shoulder playfully. Roxis gave him a growl.

"Nah, I'm just playing" he laughed. Roxis shook her head, lifting her left leg behind her, ready to kick Craigis' butt.

"I shall make your bottom wish it was never born!"

The two started having a play fight, but Craigis managed to keep her away from him due to his size and strength. He was tall, she was short. He has strength, she has hardly any. He was thirty-seven, she was sixteen. But, despite her being a seemingly pathetic person, she clearly is somebody incredible. And she achieved it all by herself. Craigis was incredibly proud of her.

He is her foster father after all.

- - -

"Really?" a rather bewildered Junko replied. He sat cross legged on the floor, looking up to Finn whom was sitting on his bed with a small pile of _Cool Culture _magazines next to him. Finn nodded. "Wow, I didn't know this Roxis girl was so cool!"

"Yup!" Finn replied, handing Junko another magazine, readily opened to another article about her. "And she trained herself! No one taught her how to air board, all she did was watch how others did it and copied them!"

Junko took the magazine and began reading an interview of her. "That is amazing! I didn't know you can get so far with being self taught!"

Finn smiled eagerly. "Don't forget, I'm self taught with my guitar!" he bragged, his lips curled into a smug grin. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he beamed at Junko.

"Hey!" he said. "I have an idea!"

Junko looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. Junko was fully aware of Finns way of thinking. His plans usually end up in disaster, so his ideas are usually avoided. When Piper gave him the authority of being in charge of the ship during a mission, Finn ended up becoming power mad. He had the craziest ideas and tried to make it happen, only having the whole ship nearly falling apart and had a big fallout with the rest of the members. Finn ended up crazy afterwards, and resorted to cleaning the Condor instead to get his sanity back. There was also the time when Finn persuaded him to disobey Pipers plans and get a hold of the Aurora stone from Master Cyclonis straight away, only ending them up captured and locked up, having Aerrow to save them from danger afterwards.

"I don't know, Finn" Junko started, a little reluctant and not wanting to get involved. "Your plans aren't always… well… good"

Finn laughed, waving off his comment. "Naw, what are you talking about Junko? It's not going to end up is disaster, I promise!"

Junko thought it over. "Well… okay… so what's the plan?"

The happy teenager gave out a snort of laughter, leaning closer to Junko. The Wallop looked up at him worriedly.

"Okay, all we gotta do is be friends with her. When she introduces us to her other famous friends then they will invite us to their parties, then we can be really well known. After I show a few of their sponsors my awesome guitar skills, they are bound to sponsor me! I'll be famous! We'll all be famous!"

Finn was bouncing up and down on his bed, making the mattress squeak a little. Junko smiled.

"Just think! All of the publicity! We'll be on the front page of _Cool Culture _magazines! Radio shows will be interviewing us! All the fame! All the fortune!" he started making a mental list of the benefits, his smile widening after every point he made. Then, his eyes turned dreamy, his huge grin turned into a smirk and he cocked his head, facing Junko at an angle. "Think of all of the chicks we're gonna get!"

Junko looked up at him in bewilderment. "Finn…" he mumbled, returning Finn to reality. "Isn't using someone for fame and money bad?"

Finn laughed it off; taking back his magazine that Junko had just finished reading. He smirked at him, shaking his head at Junko. "C'mon, buddy! Do you want to be called Mr. grumpy face or do you want to be called Mr. Celebrity! We're not going to use Roxis for fame; we just need a few connections, that's all!"

Junko gazed back at Finn with uncertainty. "I don't know Finn, I think we better talk it over with Aerrow before we do something big like this… we might be getting the wrong type of publicity if you know what I mean"

The teen rolled his blue eyes. "Mr. grumpy face…" he mumbled. Junko bit his bottom lip and pondered over what to do. He hated being stuck in situations like this. The eighteen year old Wallop stood up and sat on his own bed, thinking over Finns plans.

"Fine then…" he said. Finn beamed up at Junko. "But I sure hope you know what you're doing!"

Finn nodded eagerly. "Of course I know what I'm doing! I was born to know what I'm doing!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry I thought I've already posted this chapter DX guess I was wrong. Ah well, anyway summer holidays are ending soon... dun dun duuuun! Back to school soon! Har har har! Some of you peeps are waiting for your GCSE's (I am and I am pooping my polka-dot knickers!) and I guess your all _excited_ about it... yaaaay...**

**Anyway, until then :P Bubi!**


	6. Nobody is Perfect

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

No-body is perfect

Finn could not help himself from smiling.

_Fame. Money. Cool Culture. Front page. Chicks. Fortune. Mansion. Babes…_

He mentally listed what he could be in for, and blushed as he thought of the swarms of girls who had him as their object of desire. Junko the Wallop looked over at Finn with concern. While Finn was daydreaming happily, as the two walked through the towns of Terra Ray, they had no idea where they were _going_.

"Uhh… Finn, I think we're lost…" Junko mumbled, somewhat sheepishly. Finn ignored him and carried on walking in no certain direction. He was still grinning dreamily, his blue eyes were lost in his, if not, absurd imaginings. The Wallop had to grab Finn by his small shoulders to stop him from colliding with an old woman, who was struggling with carrying her armful of shopping bags. Finn looked back at Junko sourly for interrupting his day dream.

"Junko, I have eyes you know. I knew that woman was in front of me…" he lied. "Any way we were walking for hours, where are we?"

Junko shrugged. "I just asked you the same question a few seconds ago. I think we're lost"

Finn waved a dismissive hand at him, smirking at Junko's comment. "Now, now, Junko. All we need to do is ask for some directions. We follow the directions and then we should be there."

Junko smiled at Finn as if he had just thought up the most original and amazing idea ever. Junko may be among the smartest of his kind, but he can be a little slow and shallow minded at times.

"That's a perfect idea, Finn! So, who shall we ask?" Junko suggested. He was feeling a little excited. Finn looked around at the crowded street. He perked up as he saw someone he deemed suitable…

…For him.

Finn slicked his blonde hair, puffing out his chest a little and walked over to a blonde girl. She was wearing a mini skirt and a bikini top. Her anklet and bronze slippers matched her elaborate necklace. She looked over to see Finn walking over to her in such a suave manner. He gave her a one sided smile, winking as he approached. The girl, however, wasn't very impressed.

"Hey" he said, his voice sounding deeper and more mature.

"Uhh…" she stalled, looking over to her left. "I gotta go…"

"Hey, what's the rush babe?" he called after her as she hastily walked away. His shoulders drooped as he heard her mutter '_stupid creep_' as she left. He couldn't believe it! Who can't resist the super sexy, suave, good looking and manly member of the Storm Hawks? Then, Finn smirked.

"Ahh, never mind…" he said, waving her off. "Don't worry Junko, she's just playing hard to get"

Junko cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going to ask her for directions, not go ahead and start picking up girls"

The blonde teenager shrugged as he patted Junko's large arm. Junko wouldn't understand. No one can understand what it's like to be Finn-ster, the hottest and hunkiest dude around.

"Junko, you will never know how it's like to be me…" he trailed off as he looked down the road. Junko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, who would want to know what's going on in that strange head of yours" he chuckled at his own jokes. Junko also had an extra bonus that most of the other Wallops did not have – a sense of humor.

Finn didn't reply. Instead, he kept on staring down the road, his blue eyes wide and sparkling. Junko was about to ask what it was that Finn was staring at but Finn raised a hand over Junko's mouth, his other hand was over his own, his index finger placed over his pursed lips. _Shhhh…_

Junko looked down the road, trying to trace down the subject that Finn was looking at. All there was is a woman with dark blonde hair, ordering a set of standard and custom tools. Finn suddenly bolted towards her; Junko followed him with haste and surprise.

"H-hey! Lady! Yeah you!" Finn called over the crowd. The blonde woman perked up, pointing at her chest as to whether Finn was talking to her or not. Finn stopped in front of her, grinning madly. "Hi! I can recognize you from yesterday, you work at Edgeway Mechanics, right?"

Junko smiled, happy that Finn had managed to spot someone that could help them. The lady barked a wheezy laugh. Her voice was rather raspy and scratched.

"Where, in that hell hole? Yeah, I work in that greasy dump!" she confirmed, chewing the inside of her cheek in annoyance. "I can recognize you too! You're that guy who the Boss was about to beat you up! Yeah, yeah, I remember you…" she barked out another harsh sounding laugh, before coughing. She reached into her purse for a small, white stick. She placed it in her mouth and lit up, puffing the cigarette smoke in rings. Finn tried his hardest not to breathe in the bad smelling smoke.

"If you think it's a hell hole, then why do you work there?" Finn asked, his voice sounded quite nasal as he blocked his nose. The woman slowly breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"It's a hell hole because the Boss is too young, so she gets too God damn stressful. And who gets the brunt of her anger? Us! We only stick around because we get good pay for what we do."

The lady shook her head, her flat, blonde hair swishing slightly. She puffed in another lungful of smoke before exhaling it out slowly. Junko coughed and stepped back.

"Oh… Okay… well, do you think you can tell us the directions for the garage?" Junko asked, waving the smoke away from his face. The lady smirked.

"Why ask me? The boss is right behind you, she's about to leave for the garage" she said, pointing behind the two boys with her cigarette. Finn smiled at the lady as Junko thanked her, before dashing off to meet Craigis.

They didn't see Craigis, however, instead they saw someone shorter. Much, much shorter. And instead of dark blue hair, this person had long, flamingo pink. And, what's more, it was a girl. It was Roxis.

Finn turned back to face the blonde woman. "Uhh… lady" he said. "I thought you said your boss was behind us…"

The woman gave him an amused grin. She nodded, confirming that she meant what she said. Finns jaw dropped. No way! Not only was she a famous air boarder, she's also the boss of a mechanic garage! Sweet!

"Roxis!" Finn called to her with disbelief. Roxis turned to face Finn, only to be greeted with an annoyed glare. She dropped a pack of wrenches into the stall owners' hands, never keeping her angry stare away from Finn. Finn couldn't help but smile again, his grin wide and stupid.

_Fame and fortune… and hot babes… here I come!_

"Can I help you?" she said, grabbing her bag of supplies she has just bought from the shop owner. She stepped towards Junko and Finn, still with her glare. Finn cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… I just thought I should… uhh… go check out the Condor! You know, see if it's… uhh… okay" Finn began. He didn't really plan what to say to her.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…_

She moved a little closer still. Then she gasped in realization. "Wait, did you say… Condor?"

Junko nodded. Roxis reached into one of her brown pouches on her tool belt. Her hand emerged from the brown pouch, a small green case was held in her gloved hand. She placed her bag on the floor, using both hands to open up the case. Finn looked at her in confusion as she put the contents on her face.

"Glasses?" he said out loud. Then he realized that Roxis wasn't glaring at them, she was _squinting_! She can't see! "How unlucky are you…"

"Very unlucky…" she confirmed as she put the case back into her tool belt pouch. She looked up at the two. Her eyes were highly magnified behind her glasses, it looked so comical. "I wish I could have perfect vision, I can't read anything and people think I'm dyslexic or something…"

Finn laughed. "Don't worry, I sometimes can't think straight so people think I'm retarded…" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck for comfort. Junko laughed. Oh, sure, even Junko can remember the time Finn was mistaken for someone with mental retardation. The Storm Hawks were sent on a mission to douse out a fire and save people from a hospital. Finn, as usual, managed to end himself up in trouble soon after and he needed saving too. One of the nurses had mistaken him as a mental patient as he, as usual, ended up in some form of shock or trauma. Junko arrived to rescue the other patients, spotting Finn in the corner muttering to himself as to how good he would be if he was either char grilled in the fire or just simply barbequed. It may have seemed a funny sight at the time, but Junko knew that Finn was easy to crack. His mental strength wasn't strong enough to hold together, meaning that he can easily break under a certain amount of stress or pressure. Responsibility too, if you can count Finn becoming power mad when we was given the chance to be in charge of the Condor.

Roxis smirked at his comment. She took a visual note of them, trying to remember their features before putting her glasses away. Finn – blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny, slightly built, tanned skin. Junko – grey hair, grey eyes, extremely tall, extremely built. She registered her mental note before putting away her glasses. Finn looked at her skeptically. Since when do sports stars wear goofy and nerdy glasses?

"Wow, Roxis Edgeway" Junko said, his voice sounded tuneful. Finn only cocked an eyebrow at him. "Finn told me about you last night, you seem to be quite something" he finished, handing out his hand as an offer for a handshake. Roxis accepted it with a smile. She stopped squinting and 'looked' at everyone with a relaxed stare.

"Why, thank you Junko" she said. "You must be the engineer for the Storm Hawks. Now, you are quite the something for managing to get the Condor to stay operational until its current condition. I was extremely surprised"

Junko didn't understand any of the 'fancy' vocabulary, but understood enough to know it was a compliment.

"You know, we should go for a chat sometime, there could be a lot that I could learn from you" Roxis continued. "I am particularly interested as to how you keep the hydraulic pressure constant for the automatic doors when dormant. It seems to be a recurring problem for most of my clients to have burst hydraulics"

Junko proceeded to tell her how to avoid the problem with ease. Roxis absorbed every piece of important information from Junko. Finn, however, had no idea as to what the two were saying. Junkos' engineer talk was highly confusing for Finn to understand. It was like another language, and when Stork and Junko talk to each other in this '_engineer code' _in the Condor, Finn always tried to decipher it… with little or no luck. Finn never seemed to catch up with the way some people communicate with each other. There was the 'body language', the 'girl gossip language', the 'silent treatment language' and then there's Radarrs' charades. All of which Finn has no clue what they are about. He can't even find the source as to how Aerrow had managed to communicate successfully with Radarr on a daily basis.

"Aha, so that's how you do it!" Roxis exclaimed, giving Junko a grateful pat on his huge arm. "Thanks Junko"

Roxis turned to face Finn. He grinned sheepishly.

_Okay, catch her attention! Get her to invite us to her parties, get her to introduce us to her famous friends and show everyone my awesome rock skills! And then viola! Fame, fortune and totally hot babes!_

"Got any parties going on?" he asked, if not a little too quick and blunt. Roxis blinked at Finns question.

"Uhh… excuse me?" she asked, a little worried and unsure. She leaned to her side, her hands on her hips. Junko looked at Finn in confusion.

_What was that? That was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Be more discrete about our motives!_

Finn wanted to kick himself, but just gave her a toothy grin. Roxis raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… what I meant was, what are you doing here? Is there a party going on or something?" Finn managed to recover, he sighed in relief when Roxis' face looked a little more relaxed.

"Ah, no. I'm just getting some tools. Guys at the workshop are always breaking or losing them." She said, lifting up her bag of tools. "You must be Fred, right?"

Finn looked at her, bemused. _Fred?_ It doesn't even sound close to his real name!

"Finn" he corrected. "Best sharpshooter of all of Atmos, and most important member of the Storm Hawks"

Junko laughed. Finns way of impressing people was somewhat a little comedic, as to how elaborately Finn had always managed to described himself, his descriptions sometimes even go as far as sounding quite poetic.

"Right…" Roxis raised an eyebrow. She stood up straighter and faced back to Junko, continuing another conversation about mechanics and machinery. Finns' shoulders drooped, _so much for making friends_. Somehow, Finn could never manage to let others see his good side on his first or second impressions. Although Finn can be a little arrogant and 'dorky', his heart is always in the right place. It just takes a little more time with the other person for him to show them that.

"Finn? Finn?" Junko was waving a hand in front of Finns' face. Finn perked, waking up from his sudden day dream. "Earth to Finn? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah" he said, recovering. Roxis was looking at him with a sour expression. "What was that?"

Roxis rolled her eyes. "Hey, Finn, you okay?" she hoisted up her shopping bag to get a better grip. Finn nodded in reply. "Well, I'm just saying, I'm sorry for yesterday"

"Huh?" was all that Finn could manage to say. He was utterly confused. Then, his stomach gave out a jolt… yes, _yesterday._ That time when Roxis could have flattened him for falling on top of her. _My God, that was so scary!_

"I am sorry for yesterday, for threatening you" she repeated in a clearer tone. Her eyes faltered to the floor before looking up again. Finn smiled. Yesterday, Roxis seemed like a raging bull that constantly saw the colour red. If anyone said or did the wrong thing, she will gorge that person. Now, Roxis was calmer. She was much nicer, if not still a little sour with yesterdays' incident.

Yesterdays' incident…

_Yes! That's perfect!_

"Yeah, sure… whatever you say" he replied nonchalantly. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked up at Junko, sneaking him a quick wink. "You know, Roxis, you owe me lunch"

Roxis only blinked with disbelief. Her mouth gaped open as Finn shot her with a smug-looking smirk. Even Junko couldn't believe the words that came of Finns mouth. Lunch? Since when did Roxis owe him lunch?

"Excuse me?" she said as she cocked a pink eyebrow.

"Oh, I think you heard" he stalled, still smiling. "Because when you shoved insults down my throat yesterday, I didn't feel like eating anything at all after our meeting. I didn't even have breakfast that morning…"

"Yeah, maybe, but remember that you had practically steam-rolled over me yesterday too" she added, poking Finn in the chest.

"Ahh…" he said, rolling his blue eyes. "Then maybe I guess it should be _me_ who should treat you for lunch, my treat"

Roxis didn't reply. Instead, she stared at Finn as he crossed his arms. He leaned to one side in silence, a smug grin still on his face. She cocked her head to the side slightly, giving him the are-you-crazy-or-are-you-psychotic look.

"It's okay, you can bring along some of your friends if you want…" Finn smirked. "The famous ones at least" he added. Junko grinned as he finally caught on to Finns tricks. His dirty, scandalous, cheeky little tricks…

Roxis then sneered in reply, she pointed at Finn as she nodded in realization. Finns smile faltered, wondering if she had caught on to their antics.

"I know where this is going" she said as she smirked. Junko swallowed a loud gulp.

_That's it! We're done for!_

"You're a little fan boy, aren't you Finn?" she stated. "Are you trying to set me up with your other friends as an autograph farm?" Roxis growled. She crossed her arms, ready to listen to their _bullshit_ of an explanation.

Finn, predicatively, didn't take it very well.

"W-what… Do you… I mean…" he stuttered before stopping himself. He pulled himself together as he straightened up. "I don't know what you are talking about… seriously… no idea…"

Roxis looked at Junko, who shrugged dismissively, before sighing in disapproval. She shook her head and waved Finn off with a gloved hand before Finn could say another word. She hoisted up her bag full of tools before turning on her heel to leave. Junko was speechless, and could only look at Finn with disappointment in his eyes.

"Sorry Finn, but an autograph is the most you are gonna get from me fan boy" she shouted over her shoulder. She halted for a second, turning around to face them. "Or should I say… _groupie_?"

Junko gulped while Finn gaped at her as she left, dumbstruck. They were _so_ close! So close to getting to meet some of her famous friends! Junko looked back at Finn uneasily. Finns' shoulders were drooped, his jaw was slacked all the way to the ground. One word could only describe how they had felt at that moment.

Disappointed.

"There goes my chance of becoming a babe magnet!" Finn stated grumpily. Junko shrugged it off and gave Finn a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll come to rub ours selves on her one day"

Finn rolled his eyes as he too turned on his heel, directing Junko towards the direction of the hotel.

A ring of smoke lingered in the air for a while before dissolving into a misty haze. A cigarette butt was thrown on the floor, a foot pressed on top to snuff out the embers. Stained fingers rose up to tuck a limp strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

Without Roxis, Finn and Junko knowing, the lady smoked her cigarette casually, listening to the whole conversation.

Like the smoke she breathed, she lingered before disappearing into the mass of people who crowded around the market street.

* * *

**Author's Note: YA YA YA! RESULTS TOMMOROW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Omg I am so going to fail X(**

**Bubi for now... I'm gonna go and watch the Olympics on TV now... GO ENGERLAND!**

**Pazzy xxx**


	7. Practice makes it Perfect

**Chapter 6**

Practice makes it Perfect

Aerrow ran his hand through his red hair. He sat on his bed, confused, pondering over the current situation. He glanced over at Stork, who was reading a book about repelling 'poison blood algae'. Stork was deep in thought as usual, tilting his head slightly higher up as he read. His yellow eyes scanned every word of the book, taking it all in as if it would save his life…

…One day.

Radarr chirped as he bounced on Storks hotel bed, jumping up and down in a playful manner. Aerrow smiled as Radarr performed various twists and flips as he trampolined on the squeaky mattress. The blue furred creature cried out a satisfied squawk after every daring flip he completed, before plopping his nimble body on top of the bed out of exhaustion. Aerrow laughed at Radarr, commenting to him as to how entertaining he can be at times. He looked up at the ceiling, back into thought again. One question raced through his mind.

_Where are Finn and Junko?_

The two haven't reported to him about leaving. They haven't even left a note in their dorm to tell them where they are. Their sudden disappearance worried him, and he was unsure as to whether to search for them or not. Was he too paranoid? Maybe. It could be from the fact he had shared the same room with the most paranoid member of the Storm Hawks overnight, and he could have picked up his habits.

Stork turned over a new page of his book, adjusting his seating position a little before sighing. Aerrow watched his movements. He seemed so calm when he is learning about different disasters, diseases and doom… his panicky and mentally unstable side only shone through when he actually encounters the impending doom.

_Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom…_

That was all he ever thinks about, doom. Everything is out to get him. The whole world is about to throw him into turmoil. Everyone is out to inflict him unimaginable pain. For him, living is torture. All his life he has been trying to dodge his greatest fears. Sometimes Aerrow thinks that Stork is far more afraid of life than actually losing his life. Stork is one of the most complicated members of the Storm Hawks.

But then again, everyone has their own perks. Dealing and handling each of those perks are as equally hard as Storks paranoia in their own unique way. Junko has his habit of collecting things that are irrelevant and useless to him and the others (not to mention his infamous eating habits). Finn had his insecurity with girls, and always tried to pull them in with incredibly unsuitable methods. Piper… well, she was girl. Sure, he can understand Piper with generalities. But when it comes to femininity, neither he or the other Storm Hawks could help her. They could only count on Starling when she comes for visits.

Starling…

That woman is incredibly hard to understand. Not because she was female, but because of her new place with the Storm Hawks. They all welcome her with open arms, but she always refused their offer of a place with the Storm Hawks. Every single time she could never accept the position she has been proposed with. It was as if she was against it. As if she was stopping herself. There was something deep down inside her heart, something was there and it affected her decision. The reason as to why she stopped herself was a big mystery to Aerrow. And, even worse, he doesn't how to ask her about it. Aerrow wouldn't know how to talk to her about such personal matters. To make matters worse, he didn't want to be involved with such a touchy subject since it might bring up the Interceptor downfall. He knew how sensitive Starling is with the topic of her former squadron, and tried to avoid talking to her about it as much as possible.

_Poor Starling_ was what always crossed his mind whenever he thought about such a matter. It was sad. Incredibly sad.

And then, it all comes down to Radarr. For a start, he doesn't even know what _species_ he is. Secondly, communicating with him is hard enough, in addition with his miming and charades. Aerrow tried teaching Radarr and himself sign language so they both could be able to understand each other. Both of them failed to even have a grasp of it. It was far too complicated for the two, and even if they do manage to grasp it they are still going to have more trouble to teach the rest of the team sign language in order for them to understand the small co-pilot.

_Well, I guess we're gonna have to stick with chirping and charades._

Thinking back on all of this, Aerrow couldn't help but grin. He realized just how much he doesn't know about his close friends. Despite how long he has known them, he still keeps discovering new things about them, and every time he learns more about them he soon discovers other things that apply as a mystery to him.

Another thought had crossed his mind; _wow, I don't really know that much about myself either!_

"Dude, what are you smiling at?"

Aerrow almost jumped out of his skin in shock. Finn had walked into Stork and Aerrows hotel room so quietly the three didn't notice. Well, Radarr couldn't have noticed anyway, he was now fast asleep on Storks bed.

"Finn, Junko!" he replied, if not a little startled. "Where have you been?"

Finn shrugged, murmuring '_out'_ as he did so. Junko gave him a grin before glancing over at Stork, whom was oblivious to the fact they had returned as he quietly carried on with reading his book. Stork turned over a new page of his book.

Finn walked over to Aerrows hotel bed and sat next to their leader. The mattress squeaked and sank violently as Finn reclined on the bed. He wiped his brow with the back his hand from sweat, sighing lightly as he closed his eyes. Junko sat on the bed with Radarr. The mattress on Storks' bed was in even worse shape than Aerrows, and a few springs pinged up through the sheets. Junko yelped as some of the springs poked Junkos' poor bottom.

"YEOUCH!" he cried as he quickly stood up, his hand on his rear instinctively. Radarr woke up with a startled jump, landing on top of Storks head. Stork yelled in surprise, throwing his book in the air. He stood up and ran in circles around the room, shouting and yelling in panic ("THE SKY IS FALLING!"). Radarr was clinging on Storks' head for dear life as he screeched in discomfort. Gravity took the book back down on top of Radarr. He grunted upon the impact of the heavy book and let go of Stork, flopping onto the floor in a daze. Stork tripped over the hardback and flew into Aerrow and Finn. The two held their arms up as they braced themselves for the collision, and grunted as the blow came. Junko laughed at the four as the dust settled.

The room door opened, and a confused looking Piper stepped inside. She was dressed hastily into a large T-shirt and a pair of green shorts. Her hair was still dripping wet as she had previously just taken a shower.

"Guys, are you okay? I heard a lot of noise and…" she scanned the room. Radarr was still on the floor, holding his now sore head. Junko was laughing hysterically at Finn, Aerrow and Stork, whom was in a big pile on top of Aerrows bed. Stork was seeing stars run circles around his head, while Finn had his eyes swirling in circles in different directions in a daze. Aerrow could only look at Piper sheepishly. He tried to shift himself from underneath Stork and Finn.

"… What are you doing?"

Junko's laughter died down as Finn regained his sight back. He shook his head and shoved Stork off him. Aerrow nudged Finn off, blushing at his awkward position in front of Piper. Piper could only raise a brow, a few drops of soapy water dripped on her soggy shoulders from her hair. Aren't they starting to get a little too old for play fights?

"Sorry Piper. I didn't see ya there" Junko greeted warmly with a smile. Piper could only smile back Junko.

"Hello Junko," she returned the welcome. "Where were you by the way? We wondered where you and Finn went."

Junko shrugged and looked over at Finn. The boy was dusting himself off and sorting out his messy blonde hair. "Out…" Finn mumbled as he adjusted his gloves. Piper raised a brow, frustrated about Finn's vague answer. She turned to Junko for a more cooperative and useful reply as to where they were the whole day.

"We went to see how the Condor was doing" he said simply. "Me and Finn kinda got lost though… that's why we took so long" Junko added after he saw Finn give a worried glance in his general direction.

"Okay…" Piper shrugged her wet shoulders. Her hair was still dripping, and a small wet patch was on the floor where she stood. Although wet, Aerrow couldn't help but notice how much longer it looked when her hair was down.

"Your hair looks nice down, Piper" Aerrow blurted out suddenly. He cringed; embarrassed at himself once he caught on to what he had just said.

She raised a brow at him. She opened her mouth to speak, to question him, but she didn't know what to say. Aerrow never complimented her about how she looked before, and this was the first time that Piper was speechless. She wasn't the only one aware of this. Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr knew that Aerrow had never spoken to her about such a subject. Stork's eyes widened, out of shock and paranoia.

"Dude…" Finn mumbled. "Only girls say that kinda stuff to each other, man"

Stork gulped loudly, pointing a finger at Aerrow. His eye twitched nervously as he watched Aerrow blush a dark crimson.

"Aerrow…" Stork started. His breathing came in small, brief gasps. "There could only be two options… either you are infected with the dreaded giggly femme fungus, or… you must be gay-"

"WHAT?!" Aerrow cried, the colour suddenly drained from his cheeks. "W-what… h-how the hell… w-what the hell?!"

Piper cringed away, leaving the room quietly. Aerrow could only look at the others with horror. When did this get so awkward?!

"HEY! LOOK!" Junko shouted, oblivious about the current conversation. He pointed outside the hotel window. Junko rushed to the hotel balcony, staring up at the sky. Finn and Radarr followed, while Stork trailed slowly behind them. Aerrow was grateful that Junko had distracted them, and put his head in his hands. Never before had he said anything so stupid in his life. Never before had he been accused of something so absurd in his life. And, never before had he been in a situation where someone had to leave the room due to its obscurity. He sighed before he stood up from the bed to tag along with the others.

"Whoa…"

"Cool…"

"How did they do that?" Finn cooed as he stared up at the sky. Aerrow followed his gaze, looking up at the clear sky. He could see little black shapes, not quite falling, but descending towards the ground. A few of the black points were twisting and twirling, some with a flurry of crystal entrails behind them as they fell. Each smoky trace glowed a different colour, and one colour only to each of the falling people it is assigned to.

They were air boarders, practicing for the upcoming championships.

"Look! See that? That's Raphael Madera, champion air boarder!" Finn said excitedly as he pointed at a person with a golden colored entrail. It certainly was the most exciting performance, with its well choreographed twirls and spins.

"Oh my gosh! Look! And the red one is Jet! And the green one must be Frank!" Finn started identifying them excitedly, watching real sports stars performing in front of his eyes. "The blue one! The BLUE ONE! Oh my gosh, that's Troof! Troof Confession! I can't believe I'm seeing this so CLOSE!"

Junko scratched his head in confusion. "But Finn, this isn't even close enough. We can't even see what is going on"

Finn never took his eyes of them, and watched excitedly at the performing group. There were many different colored trails, and there must be around twenty air boarder's sky diving in the air. None of the shapes were recognizable, and the only thing that could identify them from each other was the different color of the crystal smoke. But it wasn't really the crystal colours or the moves they were pulling that was interesting Aerrow, it was how high up they were.

"Finn…" Aerrow started. Finn gave a small grunt in reply. "Finn, how high up are they?"

The excited teenager calmed down slightly, furrowing his brows a little in concentration. "By the looks of it…" he began. "At the moment they must be at around ten thousand feet…"

Aerrow nodded as he observed. "They must have just started falling then…"

Finn, however, shook his. "No, they don't start at ten thousand, that's way too low. They usually start at around twenty-five"

Aerrows mouth parted in shock. Stork looked away from the air boarders to face Finn. Twenty-five thousand feet? That's way too high! The low pressure must be dangerous on their bodies!

"Isn't that too high up for them? I don't think they'll be able to breathe!" Aerrow continued. Again, Finn shook his head.

"No, they are used to it. To them it must be like holding their breath longer than usual. You have to remember, they are athletes, and they are amazing!" he said with admiration. "And plus, they are practicing. In the real deal they have to start their descent at Thirty-five thousand. They can have the option of having air tanks and pressure helmets, but they tend to mess up with their aerodynamics. Most of them choose to go without."

Impressed, that was what Aerrow was feeling. Junko was also overwhelmed to the extent of how tough these athletes had to be. Stork, however, was a little intimidated.

"They'll suffocate! And low exposure to oxygen is also a very dangerous environment to be in… unless…" Stork's eye twitched dramatically. "…unless they wish to be infected with the dreaded dangling tongue disease! Very deadly…"

Aerrow raised a brow at the hypochondriac. There he goes again… nattering about the things that could go wrong. He stared back at the air boarders. Some of them had reached the ground now, none of them needed to use their parachutes if they still had their board.

"Finn," Aerrow began, again. "How do they get up so high in the first place? I don't see any skimmers or air ships to drop them off"

Finn sighed in irritation. "Dude, how can you not know about such things? These are air boarders! Hard core air boarders! The nearest thing we can get to actually air boarding is sky surfing! And we need to be towed by a skimmer on a string! Air boards are crystal powered, and they can just soar up to the sky on just their boards"

Piper came to the balcony to join them. Now fully dressed, her hair dry and _up_, she ignored Aerrows' previous comment and stood beside him.

"Air boarders, huh?" she said monotonously at Finn, whom was staring into the distance with real interest and determination. She glanced at the distance, watching a few of them ascending back in the air. Piper watched an individual who had bright pink contrails.

"I like the colour of the trail in the one that's rising up now" she commented. "The pink one, maybe I should find a hair band that colour…"

Finn snorted to himself, but Piper chose to ignore it. Aerrow looked at her.

"Piper, do you know how air boards work?" he asked her, feeling a little silly. "I thought you might know about it because it uses crystals."

Piper carried on watching the individual with the pink trail. "Sure, of course I know how they work" she started. "They need a very complex combination of lots of different crystals, and they need loads of types. I can only vaguely calculate which crystals they use for the docking shield, and that's not even the only thing an air board can do. You need to include boosters, levitation, stabilizers… the works"

He nodded in reply, before turning away to watch the athletes in practice again. They were all silently watching these sports stars, even Finn was quiet. He wondered how far Finn could see, with his excellent vision for being a sharpshooter. Aerrow couldn't really see what was going on, and needed Finn's usual sports commentary. This time, though, he was quiet. He was just watching them, watching silently at the sky.

"Finn, your really quiet… what's up buddy?" Junko questioned, clearly not the only one who noticed Finn's unusual silence. Finn looked up at the Wallop with a grin.

"Yeah, man. I'm fine" he replied. "I'm cool"

He paused for a while before pointing at the sky again. "Guess who is in pink, Piper!" he said with a smile. Piper shrugged at Finn's question, unable to identify the sports star in the sky. "C'mon, Piper! The one in pink is-"

"IN TROUBLE!" Stork screamed, startling Radarr once again, causing him to screech.

They all stared at the athlete with the pink contrails. The person was falling, and the owners' air board was too far away. Finn, Junko and Aerrow ran as fast as they could to their skimmers, Radarr on their heels. Stork ran off to his room, leaving Piper on her own on the balcony. She tried to see what was really going on. All she could see was the air boarder falling towards the ground at frightening speed.

"I got it!" she heard Stork say triumphantly as he returned. In his hands he held a pair of binoculars. He held it up to his face, adjusting the lens and the focus wheel. "Yup, just as I have suspected… dangly tongue disease!"

Piper snatched the binoculars from him and looked through it. Finns words echoed in her head.

'_Guess who is in pink, Piper!'_

Through the lens she could see her falling. Bright pink hair whipped wildly in the wind as she descended to the ground. Other air boarders were trying to get to her, some were activating their boosters, but they weren't fast enough. She was still falling, far away from the others reach.

"Oh my gosh! That's Roxis!" Piper exclaimed. Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless, like a rag doll. "She unconscious! They'll never make it in time!"

- - -

"Finn! Have my booster crystal! You have the fastest skimmer out of all of us!" Aerrow ordered as he tossed a blue crystal to Finn. He caught it and popped it in his fuel hatch. His skimmer shook before thrusting forwards with a burst of speed. Junko and Aerrow did a steep dive, ready to hopefully catch Roxis just in case Finn missed her.

"What do you think happened?" Junko shouted, the wind ringing in his ears. "Why is she out cold?"

Aerrow looked ahead as Finn sped up at the forefront. "My guess is that she couldn't breathe up there"

Radarr gave a small whimper to Aerrow, his eyes wide with worry. Aerrow gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Radarr, she'll be okay. Finn knows what to do, he'll catch her…"

- - -

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" Finn screamed as he sped forwards. He was still a little too far from her. "I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

It was true. Still his skimmer wasn't fast enough to get close enough to catch her. It would take a miracle to even get his skimmer near enough. Finn gasped as he saw her falling, her air board just below her. Then, Finn had the craziest, most stupid idea ever.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" he groaned. He activated his crossbow shooter and aimed it at the air board. He pulled the trigger, sending a speeding arrow towards the board. It hit, causing the board to spin. It hit her on the side, making her drift a little towards Finns' direction. It wasn't enough, it was still too far.

Finn groaned internally, knowing that he _had to do it!_ He looked around for Aerrow and Junko, both of whom were going too far away to catch her just in case he missed. He knew that he only had one chance, one chance to get her. Finn looked down at his skimmer sadly, patting the cold metal. He looked up, focusing on Roxis.

_I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!_

Finn stood up and ran forwards on his skimmer, jumping ahead off the nose.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He held his arms out and grabbed Roxis around her waist. Finn held her securely before activating his parachute, floating towards to ground slowly. He looked down at his skimmer as it flew over the edge of the Terra, into the wastelands.

_There goes my ride… _

…_again…_

**- - - **

**Uwahahaha! OMAHGAWD! I HAVE UPDATED! :O I wonder when the last time I updated this sto- HOLY POO POO! LAST YEAR?**

**That can't be good... remember to review sorrowfull little me...**

**Anyway... had loads of fun when I wrote this chapter! Not much in Finn awesomness but I think I when I was writing this I thought 'Hmm... I think I'll trash Finn's ride'**


	8. Impulsive

**Chapter 7**

Impulsive

Paramedics took Roxis away immediately as soon as Finn touched the ground. Aerrow asked them the reason for her unconsciousness.

"Oh, it's very common for air boarders to get altitude sickness. She had also suffered from pressure illnesses too, so we're gonna have to put her in a pressure tank to remove the gases that had built up in her blood."

Finn looked a little disturbed at how casually the paramedic had told them the information.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked, staring at the doctor with his blue eyes.

The paramedic nodded. "Of course she will be okay, this happens regularly to most air boarders. This is Roxis' third time this week that this has happened. It could have ended very badly though because the others didn't notice her quick enough" he explained as he pointed behind him towards the other athletes. "Thank goodness you came along to save her, eh?"

Finn shrugged, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He chuckled to himself before leaving to go back to the Hotel, where Piper and Stork are awaiting for the news.

- - -

Her eyes opened. It was hard to keep them open, to keep the constant pools of light to enter them, but she kept on heavily blinking away the dryness. She reached up to ease the itching, but her hands knocked onto something on her face. An oxygen mask was strapped there, the elastic strap tugged at her hair painfully as she moved her head. She had enough of it and threw the mask off, lobbing it in no direction in particular. It hit the wall, a metallic clang echoed through the walls. She was in a metal pressure tank.

_Oh crap… not again…_

She hoisted herself up to her elbows, looking to her left to read the pressure meter. She was nearly done anyway, the pressure was nearly normal.

A small rapping sounded against the tank window; a ginger medic was peering through it. Roxis hoisted herself up again to glare back at him. His shoulders tensed in reply to her stare.

"What?" she barked. "What do you want?"

The medic swallowed loudly, his freckles on his cheeks were being quickly overwhelmed by the red blush that flushed them.

"Y-you better take it easy, Miss Edgeway. The Nitrogen in your blood hasn't fully dissolved yet…"

"I KNOW IT HASN'T DISSOLVED YET!" Roxis shouted irritably, a vein was popping on her temple. "THAT'S WHY I'M STILL IN THIS STUPID TANK!"

The medic nodded vigorously before quickly disappearing from the pressure tank window. Roxis sighed, plopping back on her rest bed. Her head was throbbing, and the headache would certainly mess with her mood for the rest of the day.

"Maybe I should take the rest of the day off…" she mumbled to herself, scrapping the plans for the work she had back in the garage. "I better call Craigis"

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small notebook. She looked through the contacts, stopping at the contact number for Craigis. Roxis glanced back at the pressure meter, satisfied that the current pressure was finally back to normal. She stood up and dashed outside, running towards the reception. She hastily asked the receptionist for the landline and quickly punched in the number for Craigis. Craigis answered, his voice sounded a little worried.

"Yes, I'm okay now… listen, I think I'll take the rest of the day off. I'm kinda feeling like crap. I'll see you at home"

She hung up and left the hospital, deciding to walk back home the long way. She really could do with a long walk.

- - -

"Oh man! My skimmer is totally wrecked!" Finn exclaimed, his hand in his hair. "How much is it gonna cost to fix it?"

The mechanic puffed a cloud of smoke, her cigarette tucked into the corner of her lips. She looked up at Finn with a sneer and gave him a raspy and wheezy laugh. She looked back at the skimmer, puffing out another lungful of smoke.

"Kid, you are in a serious amount of debt. I'd scrap it and sell it as spare parts, if I were you." A loud cough escaped from her mouth, her hand came up instinctively to cover her lips. She paused until the tickly sensation subsided. "And plus, why don't you get an auto piloting system installed? It's better than letting it fall and crash"

Finn shook his head; his blonde hair shook as well. He was under so much stress he ran his hand through his hair too many times, causing the gel to wear off. His hair was now limp, like him. His skimmer was, yet again, totally trashed to beyond repair. This isn't the first time either. His skimmer always suffered, and what suffered even more were his finances. In the words of Finn; Skimmers don't buy themselves, you know!

"No, I need mine as light as possible. Sharp-shooters need their rides to be stealthy." He said, once more running his hand through his hair again. The mechanic shrugged at him.

"Pssh… whatever…" she sighed; about to proceed with the accumulating amount of work she had ahead of her. "It's your funeral…" she added.

"Thanks," Finn smiled. He was about to walk away from her before turning around on his heels, his hand up in question. "What is your name anyway?"

She drew in another lungful of smoke, the end of her cigarette flared orange. "La Vette or you can just call me Vette"

Finn nodded and waved goodbye to her before setting off to his hotel.

_Oh man… there goes for saving up for a new rock machine…_

- - -

Finn had no choice but to walk back to the hotel. Aerrow and Junko had to go back to the Condor, where they could raid their stash of fuel crystals they stored in the Mechanic center. Flying at full speed ate up a lot of energy, and they need more to head back. Although he was alone, he preferred it. Finn hadn't had a long walk with himself in a long time. He decided to walk to the hotel the long way round, around the remote area. Although the path he took was remote, the area had been littered here and there with large houses. It didn't take long for Finn to realize that this is where the rich lived.

He sighed as he looked at each mansion with longing eyes. One of them was for sale, and Finn imagined himself just moving inside to live. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Finn ran his hand through his hair again, only to realize that his usual spikes had loosened up. He huffed irritably as he proceeded towards a glass gate, guarding one of the modern looking buildings, using its reflection to help him sort out his hair. He gave up with putting it up in his neatly arranged spikes and decided to let it go flat. He gave his reflection a strange and quizzical look. It wasn't quite like Aerrows hair, but more of a modern rockers hair. It was so strange.

"Man, you sure look older if you have your hair like that…"

Finn almost screamed in surprise if he didn't swallow his tongue then. He reeled around in fright, his blue eyes wide, only to face Roxis. She was still in her athletic uniform, her hair up in a neat ponytail, her skin oil and dust free. It was weird, seeing this grease monkey dress up so neatly. Her uniform hugged her boyish figure, the colour scheme royal blue and violent pink, with big and chunky board boots. The boots was randomly coloured bright green. It kinda made Finns eyes hurt just by looking at her.

"God, Roxis!" he exclaimed, catching his breath. "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

Roxis raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She shifted her weight to her side, giving a quick glance to the house behind Finn, before replying with a dry "I live here, Fred"

"Finn" he corrected. "My name is Finn, not Fred"

She shook her head as she walked past him, waving him off. "Whatever… look, I'm really tired. A lot has gone on today"

Finn scoffed. "Ch-yeah… I know! You practically fell out of the sky!"

Roxis stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder, her sour expression trying to hide her curiosity. She fell silent as Finn carried on talking.

"Dude, you were toast back then! You lost consciousness! Hey, shouldn't you still be in hospital?"

Roxis was taken aback. "H-how… how did you know that?"

Finn scoffed slightly, shooting her with a cocky smile. "I'm the one who stopped you from getting a hundred mile an hour face plant!"

At first she was silent, and then she gave out a soft, if not awkward, smile. "Thanks" she said quickly, before swiftly turning around and walking through her glass gates to her home. Finn sighed, his shoulders sank, before he proceeded back home.

"You're welcome…" he said, although quietly so only he could hear. He was expecting more of a response from her, but as it turns out, Finn was just expecting too much.

"Pssh… girls…"

Yeah… _girls_… they sure are complicated. Finn scratched his head in confusion. Usually, if the prince charming saves the princess, the princess would fall for the prince. Finn saved countless girls… why isn't he swarmed in them already? _Pah… that's all story book stuff any way… _

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn stopped, turning around to see Roxis hovering on her air board. She let her hair down, and it was slightly windswept. She sat down on it, cross legged, and leaned her arms on her knees. Her position, combined with her short stature, made her look like a little child. Finn couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah?" he replied. He crossed his arms at her. She shot him a smirk, only a little more threatening, or challenging, than Finns.

"You hungry?"

Finn shrugged before pondering. "A lil'…" he drawled, sounding playfully bored. "Why?"

Roxis' smirk intensified, her brow rose even higher. "I owe you lunch, remember?"

Finn couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Roxis stood back on her air board and did a hundred and eighty degree turn, back in the direction to her home. "Call your friends over to mine at one o clock tomorrow, you know where I live" she called over her shoulder, slaloming playfully back to her home. Finn waved her goodbye, yelling her thanks.

She disappeared again as she flew over her gates, not bothering to open them. Finn couldn't believe his luck, but he was also proud at himself. He chuckled once more before finally setting off to the hotel.

"Pssh… girls…"

- - -

**Yes… short Chapter, but I did this to experiment with Finns personality. He always had this blunt way of him, but sometimes in the show he does stuff and you think "But does he mean something else by that?"**

**Yeah… I feel kinda uncomfortable with making Roxis seem this soft. I don't know, her personality is more or less "blunt bitch", and I don't think that when I wrote this chapter she seemed like that. She doesn't seem to have this air of "I get what I want, whatever I want" selfishness that I intended. Bah… tell me what you think!**

**Reviews much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this (very short) chapter :) **


End file.
